official_emotevillefandomcom-20200215-history
SComics
"It doesn't even matter how hard you try." -''SComics'' Not to be confused with the creator, SComics (Creator) Summary SComics is the mayor of Emoteville, however, he mainly acts as the mascot character. He lives in Emoteville and introduced the citizens to the art of dance. While a mayor position has been his most successful profession, he has had many, many other jobs. Appearance He is a white stickman with a round head, a small square-ish body, and a signature blue hat with a very timid personality who is quite paranoid, and while he tries to keep his cool, sometimes his emotions will get the better of him. He appears in multiple areas of the map, usually adding some humor to a situation. While he is timid, sometimes he will become enraged, as seen in his boss fight, where he was fed up of people becoming greedy for emotes. Boss Fight During his boss fight, he will have multiple phases. Phase 0 Before the fight begins, there will be an emote giver in the center titled "Combustion", however, this emote has been rigged, and will explode after a couple of seconds. (Touching the giver part will give you the badge: Not Funny, Didn't Laugh.) Phase 1 After speaking, SComics will fall to the ground where he will begin attacking, his attacks are: * Throwing up a pizza ball that will travel up a tremendous height, before falling back to the place where it was thrown. Pizza balls deal 10 damage, and can hit you at the first frame of being thrown. "Time to deliver a pizza ball!" - SComics * He will occasionally set up diagonal walls that if touched too soon, will instantly kill the player. Phase 2 Once SComics reaches about 50% health, the fight will move on to phase 2: * Pizza balls will be thrown in groups of 3, their damage is still 10 * Walls will appear more often and he can sometimes summon 2 walls * He will now sprint around the arena with a baseball bat and if he comes in contact with another player, he will knock them down and stun them for a brief period of time. The bat deals 25-30 damage per hit Final Phase After reaching around 25% health, the boss fight will reach its final phase * Pizza balls will be thrown in a ridiculous amount, and can be combined with the baseball bat attack * Will always summon 2 walls, and shortly afterward, will use his baseball attack * Baseball bat attack will be used more often Beating SComics will award the player with the emote Beat It Trivia * SComics has existed way before Emoteville and is S.C's (Creator) main and most used character. * SComics has had a job position as: A News anchor, Artist, Laser Tag employee, Youtuber * SComics used to be normal, however, several robberies in his town have made him paranoid * SComics appears in the icons of the emotes [REDACTED] and Culmination * GComics is the opposite counterpart of SComics, and while she is the exact opposite of SComics, they are not enemies * His hat is an organ, do not remove it.